Familial Ties
by wolfdream
Summary: What if Robin and Regina were closer than anyone knew, or even now remembered? What if it led to an interesting result? And as they always say 'Magic always comes with a price.' But will the price now be too high for Regina to pay? Slow Regina/Robin relationship and Regina/Emma friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Familial Ties**

*What if Robin and Regina were closer than anyone knew, or even now remembered? What if it led to an interesting result? And as they always say 'Magic comes with a price.' But will the price now be too high for Regina to pay? Slow Regina/Robin relationship, and Regina/Emma friendship.

Disclaimer: OUaT not owned by me. *crys*

AN: Starts during the middle of 3.13: Witch Hunt, and will go AU as I weave the story. Will be like the show and jump back and forth between Enchanted Forest and Storybrook at least. I know a few basics I want to cover but else I'm winging it as this chapter wouldn't leave me alone. If there is anything you'd like to see leave it in a review and I'll see if it would fit into this story. Sorry for any errors. No beta for this, and I'm a horrible fan of commas : )

[Also I do plan to get back to my R&I story someday, but school has kept me from it for far too long, and now this idea has overcome my writer's block so want to at least get the idea started. I have that outlined for a lot more to happen…someday.]

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Regina listened from the back of the room as those around her started to question who cast this new curse, and it didn't take long for fingers to start pointing her way. She knew to expect something from the annoying dwarf as he loved to point fingers and run around yelling that the sky was falling. She tried not to sneer at him as she still held out a little hope that not everyone was against her. The quack surgeon-slash-monster-maker was also no surprise or the cross-bow slinging wolf, but she was a bit saddened by the fact that Belle was even against her. The woman who could find the good even in the Dark One, couldn't seem to see the shred of humanity in the Evil Queen. None of the imbeciles even believed the truth when she mentioned she'd have her son if she had placed this curse. She cringed at the angry words spoken by the Savior even though she knew they were part of this well-timed ruse. That was the only thing she feared was never being near her son again. The mob could come for her all they wanted, but her son and his other mother were the ones who held the power her hurt her the most, as well as soothe the ache in her soul.

Emma was right though, Regina hated to admit. This was a good way to get the real curse wielder to step forward, but she didn't expect it to hurt as much as it did. So she did what she was good at and pulled the mantle of the Evil Queen around herself. "If you all want me to be the Evil Queen, then fine, that's exactly who you'll get." Regina pulled the magic forth as she raised her hands in front of her dramatically. She knew she didn't need the show, but she used to so enjoy the look of fear that passed over the peasants' and even the royals' faces before she even cast a spell. Now those shocked, scared looks just sent a pang of sadness through her blackened heart. But if they wanted the Evil Queen, she would give them the works: the snide remarks, the showy over the top gestures, and the bit of magic to seal the deal. She knew the only thing missing was the tight, dark dresses that she used to wear. She pushed her palms out quickly and sent out her magic in such a way as to give the old building a good shaking up; however she felt that something was wrong the moment she cast the spell.

Emma Swam watched in fascination as Regina pulled the mask of the Evil Queen on. She watched as Regina's posture got even straighter which Emma didn't know beforehand was possible. She watched the brunette egg on the crowd and was mentally cheering on the woman's acting skills while at the same time feeling sorry for the harsh words that were not only coming from those surrounding her, but from her own mouth as well. Emma could see behind the lie, as she could with anyone, and saw the miniscule flinch on Regina's face as the people's 'facts' bombarded her. She braced herself for whatever bit of magic that she knew the woman was going to perform, and was confused for a moment when the only thing that happen was the rattling of the overhead lights and the water pitchers that were behind her blew up. She looked confused toward Regina and expected her to poof away in her usual cloud of purple smoke, but all she saw was the pale face in front of her as Regina closed her eyes and slumped to the ground.

Emma's first thought was 'She can even faint gracefully,' while her second one of 'Oh Shit!' got her moving toward the prone figure. "Regina," Emma yelled as she raced down the aisle between the rows of chairs. She ignored the people sitting in them as she focused on the fallen woman. She didn't think about the fact that the change from angry Savior, to this concerned almost-friend was confusing to those in attendance and was ruining all of Regina's hard work at alienating herself from the mob. If asked later Emma would say she did it for Henry, as he would be so angry with her if she let anything happen to his other mother while he couldn't remember her, but she was truly worried as she had never seen any weakness in Regina before that did not revolve around Henry.

She dropped to her knees while still moving forward, and so she slid into the brunette. Emma waited for the scathing remark about her lack of grace and to get them both off the floor. Her worry sky-rocketed when no words came out of Regina's mouth. She at least breathed a short sigh of relief as she noticed the rise and fall of the brunette's chest. She looked around the room then to see only shocked looks gazing at the pair, but no one moved to help, not even the so-called doctor and her anger at those around her blazed through her.

Her gaze finally fell on a face in the front row who she knew would help her and so she yelled to him, "David, help me."

Emma's father didn't want to go anywhere near the fallen Queen, but he couldn't help the call for help from his daughter. He thought it was worse than the Siren's song he had dealt with in his past. He would do anything for his girl, especially when she turned those pleading eyes on him. He stood up and walked quickly toward the pair, and then gently knelt and picked Regina up. She felt smaller and lighter than he would have expected. Granted the lack of the elaborate dresses helped he knew, heck those dresses alone probably weighed more than Regina, but when she stood up to people she always seemed larger-than-life. Looking down at her closed eyes, and pale face he just saw the women who raised his grandson to be a kind boy, and the woman whom his daughter wanted him to help.

Mary Margaret knew she needed to help too as it was the right thing to do, and her mother, Eva, had always tried to drill that into her head about being good and kind to everyone. For awhile her step-mother had even been the same, before she started to actively try and have her taken out of the picture. She got her keys out of her purse as she all but waddled to the back of the room where the trio was now getting to their feet,_ all but Regina_ she thought as a bit of fear clutched at her heart for the step-mother who did try to love her at one time. The baby kicked her hard as if feeling her own worry and wanting to add it's two feet worth to her thoughts. "I'll get the car," she said as she walked toward the exit. She knew her family would soon follow, and they would take Regina to some doctor who might actually give a damn about that Oath they magically swore to help and not harm people.

* * *

The reunited family sat in the waiting room. Emma was about to pull her hair out as her patience was wearing thin, and the worry was eating away at the pit of her stomach. Despite that she heard a light growl emit from her stomach and she gazed at the clock on the wall. No wonder she was hungry as she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast with Henry. _Crap, Henry. _She pulled out her phone and dialed the number by recovered memory. "Hey Ruby, it's Emma. Can I get you to watch Henry a bit longer."

"Don't worry, Em. Granny told me all about you freaking out at the town meeting, and Regina fainting and everything." There was a slight pause before Ruby asked more sedately, "Is she alright?"

Emma was touched at the real worry she heard from her friend. She knew Ruby really wanted to know to ease her mind, and not just to have the latest gossip for the dinner rush. "No clue, we haven't heard anything…" She was about to finish the sentence when a female doctor walked into the waiting room and then toward the trio. "Can't talk now…gotta go…bye." Emma didn't let Ruby say anything in response and just hung up her phone quickly as she stood up to meet the doctor.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Parsons."

Snow looked up at the doctor. The name sounded so familiar, but she couldn't place how she knew it.

"Emma can I talk with you in hall please?" The older woman asked. Her voice was gentle as Emma assumed it probably was with most patients and their families. And with both being Henry's mother, even if the boy didn't know, Regina was indeed family in Emma's eyes.

"Oh God…It's bad isn't it?" Emma blew out a nervous breath and her right hand came up to drag through her tangled hair, "I knew it…it's bad." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her father stand up on her left and squeeze her shoulder in comfort, and her mother grabbed at the left hand and held it. They seemed to be trying to hold their daughter together by force of will.

"Not as bad as your thinking I can assure you, but you are Regina's next of kin as she has no one else and so I would like to keep this between us for now."

Emma was floored at the doctor's response. She didn't fail to catch the fact that something wasn't great with Regina, and she was stunned even more by the fact that she was the next of kin for Regina. She knew Henry couldn't do it as he didn't even know his mom, but for the month that the fairytale characters had been back in Storybrook, why wouldn't Regina have picked someone other than Henry's other mom to play the role. The truth hit her hard. Without Henry, Regina had no one. She numbly started walking toward the waiting room door.

Emma rounded on the doctor as soon as they were in the hall. "Well? What's wrong with her?"

Seeing that no prying ears were around the doctor started her explanation. "As she was unconscious when you brought her in, the ER doctor couldn't very well ask her what was wrong. They ran a blood panel, put her on some fluids as she looked a little dehydrated, and did a cursory exam in order to check that there were no wounds or bumps and bruises. They didn't find anything physically wrong, so they could only wait for the blood test to come back." The blond woman in front of her looked like she was about to jump out of her skin waiting for an answer, so she dropped the bomb. "I was called in when they got the results as her hCG level was elevated."

That answer did nothing to ease Emma's mind and only worried her more that a specialist had to be called in on Regina's case, "what the hell does that mean? Is it cancer? ….Is she dying?"

The doctor didn't know whether to laugh or go on with the explanation, but the real fear in the Savior's eyes had her quickly explaining. "Human chorionic gonadotropin, or hCG, is a hormone that is produced during pregnancy." She saw the stunned look on Emma's face and added trying to lighten the mood, "it was less complicated telling when someone was pregnant in the Enchanted Forest when I was a Midwife, but these modern tests are splendid."

Emma's eyes looked away from doctor's face and then noticed the name on the white coat she wore over her hospital scrubs, and the letters that spelled out what was in front of her face more than the words she had heard: OB/GYN. "Are you my mother's doctor too?" She didn't know why this question was the first to come from her mouth, but she guessed it was because it was easier than wrapping her head around the fact that the mother of her child was with child. The whole situation was more confusing than their family tree, and that was saying something.

"No, that would be my partner. I deal with the high-risk pregnancies."

Emma's eyes shot back to the doctor's, "why is she high-risk?" The fear was again beating down the confusion.

"With the hCG levels, it looks like Regina is about a month along…but after doing an ultrasound it looks like the fetus is smaller than that." The doctor liked to stick with facts over gossip but she thought Emma needed to know, "It doesn't seem like Regina has been taking care of herself since we all returned to Storybrook. She weighs less than she did during her last physical," she didn't mention that the test was over 3 years ago, before the curse was broken. Rosemary wondered her patient feared she wouldn't be treated once she was outed as the Evil Queen. Sadly, she knew that was the case with too many of the doctors in the hospital, but there were a handful that were grateful for all the curse did for them even if they wouldn't admit it to the mob against her. She sighed in regret at her ability to stand against the majority too and continued. "She doesn't leave her house all that often. I have seen her at Granny's a couple of times, but she didn't stay very long due to the whispers and stares... not long enough to eat enough for herself, let alone for herself and the child she is carrying. I'm worried about both my patients if Regina doesn't start taking better care of herself…"

"Don't worry about that. I'll make sure she does that." Emma didn't know why she made that promise, nor did she know how she would go about keeping it at this point, but she knew she would do whatever she needed to in order to keep Henry's mother and his unborn sibling alive and well. And she mused that no matter how much she got one Regina's nerves, she did have one thing going for her…her heart would stay safely in her chest where it belonged.

The doctor smiled at the woman in front of her. Glad to finally see someone standing with Regina in order to help her out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Familial Ties**

AN: Warning for some serious issues foreshadowed (but is it still really foreshadowing when hinting at the past? lol) And thank you so much for all those who followed, favored, and reviewed, as you really made my week, which is why I was bad about hmwk and got this out before Sat :-)

**Chapter 2**

Regina woke in unfamiliar surroundings. She was first clued in to this fact due to the thin plastic mattress, and the even thinner, scratchy sheets that were pinning her to that mattress. It was very different from the pillow top queen bed and luxurious satin sheets that were in the master bedroom at home. The smells were the next thing that she noticed and were nearly overwhelming. A harsh smell of cleaning products over a lingering odor of illness was mingled with the smell of over boiled cabbage. She wrinkled her nose and opened her eyes to see what hell hole she had landed in. She first saw a blinding fluorescent overhead light. She blinked away the spots that seared onto her retinas, and when her eyes finally cleared she gazed around more. She saw and then felt the needle that was in the back of her hand, and she followed the tubing up to see it connected to a hanging bag of clear fluid. Looking down, she cringed at her attire. The flimsy cotton gown that tied in the back was demeaning, and she pondered for a moment wondering who had changed her. She scowled, thinking that they better not have cut the designer dress she remembered wearing earlier. She saw a device near her hand, but she assumed if she pushed that button for help, most hearing it would just cross their fingers and pray for the Evil Queen's demise.

As her eyes focused in front of her, she saw where the horrible food smell was coming from – a tray of bland looking congealing masses sat on the small wheeled table beside her bed. She mused that not even she was that cruel to feed this slop to those in her dungeon. Not wanting to even try and figure out what was on the tray, but feeling hungry, Regina grabbed the roll. She ripped off a small piece and tentatively placed it in her mouth. She was surprised at how soft the roll was until she thought of those in the hospital who could only now gum their food. Finishing the roll, she looked to the one redeeming item on the tray - a small cup of juice, and she smiled seeing that it was apple. She planned to drink it like she was taught during her afternoon teas with her mother, but she was too parched to sip it slowly like a lady. Regina heard someone at the doorway clear their throat and she glanced up to see Emma Swan.

Emma gave a small smile, "Uh…hi." She shifted slightly on her feet and nervously shoved her hands into her jean pockets. "How are you feeling?"

Regina placed the glass back down and folded her arms over her chest. Not having her usual impeccably picked out armor, this at least gave her a little feel of protection; even though a small part of her wondered if she really needed protected from the woman in front of her, but it was too ingrained in her not to be cautious anymore. "Are you going to come in? Or are you just planning on exchanging pleasantries from the doorway?"

Emma walked across the room, sat down, and tried to figure out how to talk to Regina about what was going on.

Regina watched as the blond nibbled on her bottom lip, wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, and shifted in her seat, all while remaining mute. She decided to put Emma, and in turn herself, out of their misery. At least she was nicer about it than she would have been to others in the past. It now just involved a verbal lashing, and not the semi-quick, not too painless death that might have even included a physical lashing beforehand. "So how did I end up here?"

Glad for at least somewhere to start, Emma answered, "you passed out."

Not liking the explanation Regina countered, "No, I momentarily lost consciousness."

"How is that any better?" Emma wryly shook her head.

Regina oddly for once didn't have her usually great comeback as her brain was still a little muzzled from sleep, so she was left with the tried and true method of belittling the woman's intelligence. "Anything is better with a higher than one-syllable vocabulary, dear."

"Yea, well…tough….I like _passed out_." Emma mentally counted in her head and realized that they were still all one syllable words, _Crap. _She saw the smirk on the brunette's face and knew Regina had done the same, _Double Crap._ She wondered how it was that even when on the same eye level from her seated position, Regina still managed to make it seem like she was looking down at you and about to squash you under foot like a bug.

Regina could see that Emma was holding back something, and getting annoyed with their usual banter, she finally puts her foot down, "Out with it, Miss Swan."

Not wanting to jump right in yell 'Surprise, you're pregnant,' Emma decided for some tack, or what counted as tack for her. "Is there a new man in your life?"

"The only man in my life is Hen…was Henry?" Regina swallowed back her emotions at that statement, and hid the hurt behind her sarcasm, "Why the sudden interest in my love life Miss Swan, thinking of batting for the other team?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

Emma quipped back as it was easier than just telling Regina the truth, "Oh if I planned on doing that, you'd know it." She mentally smacked herself in the forehead as she couldn't believe she just implied what she did, and hoped against hope that Regina didn't catch it.

"Who's to say you're in my league, Dear," Regina said as she ran a suggestive look down the blonde's body in order to throw the other women off. Silence descended on the pair, and they just stared at each other for a few minutes before she threw out in an annoyed tone, "Enough Miss Swan, why did you ask?" She could feel her heart rate increasing as she knew that Emma would only be asking for a reason, and since it was the first thing she said when Regina opened her eyes, other than annoying pleasantries, she knew it was important.

Knowing there was no easy way to say it, Emma cringed and just spit it out, "You're pregnant." At least it lacked the 'Surprise,' in the telling, but looking at Regina's face she knew that it was very much a surprise.

The words pierced into her brain, and Regina froze wondering how this was possible. While she understood how a child was created, there was no time period, at least that she could remember where that could have happened. She almost wished there would have been a drunken night in her recent past so she could write this down as the cause and so it would all somehow make sense; if not understandable for her usual behavior, at least it would help her know something other than the horrible gap in her life. Thinking of her usual behavior, especially from her life previously in the Enchanted Forest, she feared what could have happened over there. Her breath started coming out in shorter gasps as she pondered the situation. What did she do? Did she do something unthinkable for wanting a child in her life again? She had ruined one child thirty years ago from that desire…Would losing Henry, or even just returning to her old haunts cause her to revert to old ways? She was hyperventilating thinking of all the possibilities in the unknown year, and wanting to get away from the worried gaze of the woman next to her, she raised her closed right hand in front of her and tried to do a two part spell…tried being the operative word.

Emma was startled when the scared woman blinked out of existence in front of her. She berated herself for not seeing that coming. She wondered where Regina might have run to - her house being the first place she would look, the mayor's office second - when a commotion pulled her thoughts away from any other possible hiding places. Hearing a racket outside the tiny room, Emma hurried to the door to see what was going on. There across the brightly lit white corridor was a nearly frantic Regina.

This was the second time in as many hours that Regina had trouble with her magic. She landed outside her hospital room…far away from her bedroom at home where she had hoped to barricade herself from the public eye, and fall apart in private. At least the part of her spell to change out of the horrible hospital gown worked as she found herself in a pair of black slacks, a red silk shirt, and her usual tall black heels. The latter did nothing to help, as the magic seemed to drain her like never before, and she stumbled into a nearby tray of medical equipment and knocked it down to the ground around her. She cringed as it clattered to the floor, and all eyes in the hallway turned to look at the fallen queen. She was severely out of breath, and had a strong urge to lose the little she had eaten from what the hospital had termed lunch. She wanted to get up, to run away, but she knew she couldn't run from this truth…just from the people who looked at her like she was still the Evil Queen, and maybe she was. She was starting to understand a bit more about the helplessness she had made the entire town feel when they had no clue who they were. She didn't like these thoughts and feelings at all: the added guilt, or the unknown. Her thoughts were pulled back when she saw Emma come out of the room across the hall, and even though she hated needing the help, Regina was grateful to see the blond hurry over to help… no one else was.

Emma approached slowly, as if fearing the cornered animal might bite the hand that tried to help, bolt for safety, or a combination thereof. But as soon as she helped the woman stand and walk back toward her hospital room, Emma knew she was just happy to be led away from the prying eyes. Emma was worried about the amount of support she had to provide as the two shuffled back into the small room. She helped Regina back to the bed and tried to say something witty to make the brunette smile, or at least pull her away from the bleak thoughts that she could see were eating the woman up. "Well, this kid likes you doing magic about as much as Henry does…um, did? Man this is confusing…well at least I know you can't up and leave in the middle of a conversation for a while." From the glare she was now receiving, Emma knew it wasn't the best thing to say, but it did get Regina out of her own head for the moment; however, she watched as Regina almost literally erected a wall between the two of them. Emma tossed her hands up in surrender and turned around to go back to her chair, "okay, I was wrong."

Regina all but snarled like the caged animal Emma had compared her too earlier. "What does that mean?"

Emma gestured toward Regina with her right hand, "what you just did…that mask you throw on in order to try and protect yourself when you don't like how a conversation is going."

The pair just sat in silence again, and this time it was not the comfortable silence like it was earlier before Emma had dropped the bombshell on Regina. Regina just kept picking imaginary lint off of the sheet, and every once in a while she would gaze around the room as if to look for the nearest escape route. Emma wondered if she said too much, too abruptly. She worried how to salvage the situation, but luckily she was saved from having to do all the work as a light knock came at the open doorway. They both looked over at the noise, and saw a smiling doctor, "Hello, I'm Dr. Rosemary Parsons."

Regina saw the doctor and gave a light smile remembering the older woman. The doctor was one of the few people she had respected in the Enchanted Forest before she had cast the curse; therefore when she keyed her thoughts to changing everyone else, she had tried to spare Rosemary as much as possible. Regina was glad to see that her name and profession hadn't changed, even though her once jet black hair had grayed slightly at the temples since they had first met.

Dr. Parsons walked toward her patient and asked gently, "Did Emma inform you why you are here?" Seeing the pained look on the blonde's face, and the nervous one on Regina's as she asked the question, Rosemary had her answered, but she still waited for the small nod from the brunette before she went on. "I've been assigned as your doctor, Regina, as this pregnancy is high risk…You haven't been taking care of yourself." Rosemary watched as her patient cringed at the word pregnancy, and she worried how Regina would handle all of this.

Regina closed her eyes briefly and then locked eyes with the doctor, "there's more to that assessment than just diet isn't there Rosemary?" She asked, sadly remembered the time she had known her before in the Enchanted Forest.

The doctor also found herself remembering that harrowing time, and so didn't even realize the honorific she gave to the woman sitting in the bed, "Yes, your Majesty."

Regina just nodded. Too stunned with her past and future to be able to do much more.

Emma listened to the conversation for a few and then sat up straighter as she all but saw the tension that draped over the room. She looked between the two, and at their serious expressions she stated, "Why do I have the feeling I'm missing something here?"

Regina just turned her guarded gaze on the blond. "How very astute of you, Miss Swan."

Emma tried to continue, and ask what was going on, but the harsh word, "Enough!" stopped her. It was definitely a royal command.


	3. Chapter 3

**Familial Ties**

AN: Bumped up one rating for swearing. Will go higher again later on. Also this is a little longer than the other 2. There was no good place to break it up, and it makes up for the fact that I might be delayed in posting again until the semester ends in a few weeks.

**Chapter 3**

*Storybrook*

Regina was getting impatient as the day wore on, and by the time the dinner tray came she was thoroughly fed up. After a quick glance under the plastic dome keeping the food warm, she yelled at the back of the quickly retreating nurse's aide. "How do you expect me to eat well when all you serve is this slop?" She sat up in bed, and was about to grab the plate and hurl it at the door were the man had disappeared, but was stopped at the last moment as two figures came to the threshold.

"Damn, Regina, I could hear you all the way down the hall," the blond just stared at Regina, while the doctor beside her covered her mouth to hide the smile. They stepped toward the bed as if being in a pair would protect them from Regina's wrath. "So the Doc and I were talking…"

"Do not call her, the Doc, Miss Swan; I would hate to have the image of an annoying midget popping up all the time." But it was already too late, and Regina shuddered at the image of that dwarf anywhere near her at future check-ups, or even worse…the delivery.

Emma went on. "Riiiight, anyway, Doc Parsons…" she ignored the glare that was sent her way, "and I were thinking…" She also ignored the 'you..thinking' barb that was thrown her way. "Well she mentioned that you'd need someone to help you out for awhile." She left out that Rosemary really said that someone would need to check in on Regina, as knowing the woman would just find a way to barricade her house from intruders.

The doctor interrupted when Emma stayed silent for a few moments. "I'd be more comfortable, Regina, if I knew you had someone to help make sure you were doing all you need to in order to keep yourself and this child safe." Rosemary knew that while Regina might not care about her health, she would do all that she needed for her child's safety. "I'd suggest an in-home nurse come for a time, but as you want to keep this pregnancy a secret currently, then that option is out." She failed to mention that she knew all of the in-home nurses in Storybrook, and knew none of them would be willing to work for the Evil-Queen.

"Right, so here's the deal, Regina." Emma took over, "You can either stay in here for a few days, or let me help you for a time."

"You've got to be kidding me?"Regina looked between the two women in front of her. Emma standing firm: her arms folded over her chest, and her feet planted firmly shoulder width apart. Regina knew she would not budge well, either in the argument, or physically by that stance. She looked toward her doctor. Rosemary wasn't as rigid in her posture, but Regina could tell from the stern gaze she was receiving that it was another lost cause.

Emma could see that Regina was about to give in, and she gave a slight nudge to push Regina into letting Henry and herself stay at the mansion while thinking it was her own choice…plus it was just fun to push the brunette's buttons. "I'm sure staying with my parents would be fine, maybe a little cramped, but we can manage." Emma did not tell her that she and Henry had been staying at Granny's Bed and Breakfast since returning to town; with Regina's usual eyes and ears gone since the curse broke, she did not know everything about Storybrook's inhabitants anymore. Emma waited to see Regina freaking out about the idea of being around Snow White for any length of time, and especially not living with her and sharing a bathroom…she did not have to wait long.

Regina shook her head quickly at that suggestion, as if to ignore that thought as much as to let Emma know her answer, and she gave an emphatic, "NO…Never going to happen, Miss Swan."

"Well I guess you're stuck here then," Emma shrugged her shoulders, stuck her hands in her pockets, and rocked back on her heels a little, as if she was clueless about what to do from there.

Regina looked one more time toward Rosemary to see if she looked like she might be able to persuade her into changing her mind yet, but she noticed Rosemary was literally still standing firm against the fight she thought she'd have on her hands. Regina sighed as her fate was sealed: anything to get out of here…and to not have to deal with Snow. "I have spare rooms, Miss Swan."

* * *

Regina was finally released from the hospital within the hour, with a prescription for vitamins, a reminder slip for an appointment in two weeks, and a very long list of Do's and Don'ts - starting with 'relax and take it easy' and ending with 'DO NOT USE MAGIC' in bold print. Right, as those were so easy to do when the mob still wanted her blood, and there was a witch out there who wanted who knew what. She looked up when a wheelchair was rolled into her room. She stood up, brushed off the front of her outfit, and started toward the door. When she was almost to the wheelchair she pointed at it firmly, "That is so not going to happen."

The aide started to say "it's hospital policy" but he froze when Regina's harsh gaze shifted from the chair to his acne covered face, "ne..nevermind."

Regina just strutted past him, "That's very wise of you." She just wanted out of the room, out of the hospital, and even out of the nightmare she had woken up to not even eight hours ago. She sped out of the room, and started down the too bright hallway.

Emma had been standing at the nurses' counter, making sure she had all the instructions on how to help Regina for the next few days, and making sure all the paperwork was finished to spring her from this place. She saw a blur out of the corner of her eye, and looked over to see Regina all but sprinting down the corridor. Emma grabbed up the papers in front of her about after-care, and raced after the brunette. "Regina…hold up."

Regina heard the shout behind her, and while she didn't stop, she did slow her pace just enough so the blond could quickly catch up. The pair walked through the front doors of the hospital and Regina was finally able to take a deep breath that did not curl her toes. She started toward the parking lot ahead of Emma, and bumped into someone walking quickly the other way. Being in a bad mood already she couldn't help but verbally attack, "Watch where you're going you…" She turned around to look the offender in the face when she called them an incompetent fool, and found herself facing a good looking man, but what really drew her attention was the small child all but cowering in his arms.

Robin had been rushing toward the hospital. The one good thing he was told about this new land was that many of the illnesses from home weren't as deadly with the help of medical care, and he hoped to be shown the truth in that. His son had come down with a horrible fever the night before. He had been by Roland's side all day, using wet clothes to try and bring down his temperature. When he went to get something for his ill son to eat at Granny's, the waitress gave him not only the soup he had ordered, but also a fizzy drink that had helped calm Roland's stomach a little bit. But when the fever and vomiting got worse an hour ago, he had been frantic until he was pointed in the direction of the hospital. He bundled up his shivering son, and raced toward the big building.

He was looking down at the precious cargo in his arms and not looking forward as he rushed toward the door, causing him to bump into someone. He was about to apologize, when he heard a woman's voice berating him for his actions. He didn't know what to think when he first saw her. She was beautiful that was for certain, but he knew from hunting in the woods that many of the most beautiful things were also the most deadly…and he knew that was also true for the woman standing regally in front of him. He again was about to open his mouth and apologize when he heard a small voice.

"Daddy, why are you talking to the scary Queen."

Regina froze at the words from the child. _Out of the mouth of babes_… She remembered her son being that young, where he would say anything that he thought or felt without the understanding of how those words could hurt. Henry had learned for awhile, but he seemed to forget when he got that blasted book and figured out who his mother really was. The words hurt, even when they weren't spoken by her son.

Robin looked down at his son and so missed the pained look on Regina's face as she overheard the words. He was worried about his son's reactions too. For some reason, when they ended up in this new place, and Roland had somehow learned there was an Evil Queen in town, he had been having nightmare so bad at night that he would often wet the bed. Robin held on tightly with his left arm, so that he could reach up with his right and brush aside the lose locks that had fallen in Roland's eyes and smiled at his son. "We ran into each other," he looked up to Regina at this, "and I was just stopping to apologize." He gave her a polite nod.

Oddly, Regina found herself tongue tied, "Oh…right." She found herself wanting to reach out and hug the child tightly and make sure the obviously ill boy got better. She assumed that pull was just from her yearning to be Henry's mother again. Was she so desperate that she would take any substitute who crossed her path? She found herself whispering a quick, "sorry." Regina saw the tender gaze Robin gave his son again, and wondered why seeing that hurt. Maybe because she could only look at Henry like that…but not actually do anything. She was still pondering that when she heard Robin.

"Good night, Your Majesty."

Regina startled at those words. They sounded so familiar, both the voice and the words, but she couldn't image how that was the case as they had never spoken with each other…at least not that she knew of.

* * *

*Enchanted Forest*

The group had been walking for a little over a week. Everyone was tired of all the walking and from being on guard all the time for winged monkeys of all things. They had finally reached the palace, only to find that the barrier had somehow been turned against it's previous owner. The group had retreated to one of the many locations that Robin and his gang of Merry Men had occupied in the past, and that was how Regina found herself sitting gazing into a warm fire. She could feel many pairs of eyes watching her, and she had heard the whispers behind her back about how this was just one more thing that was somehow her fault…it was always her fault. She grew tired of holding her posture straight and her head high so that no one could see how she was hating and hurting from this whole thing: losing Henry on the top of the list, down to being the proverbial scape goat for all ills. She pushed her hands off of her thighs in order to help in her upward motion, and then she wandered away from the group. She didn't care where to as long as she got some peace.

She had walked for about twenty minutes when she heard the rustling of leaves behind her, and a few seconds later a twig crack under someone's, or something's, foot. She quickly pulled her hand out in front of her, palm upright, and tugged lightly at her magic in order to pull forth the desired fire ball. "Show yourself." Her voice was loud and strong…commanding as always. She almost groaned out loud when the figure stepped out into the light. As the sunlight was fading in the background, her magic helped her to make out all his rugged features, especially the unarming smile. She knew once she saw Robin that she had only heard the sounds of him approaching her because he had let her, he was much too good in the forest for those amateurish mistakes. "Robin." The word was so many things on her lips: his name, a greeting, and more than anything…a question of _Why the hell are you following me?_

"Regina." Robin mimicked.

Her name was similarly encased with a plethora of meaning, but more from what it was lacking, and that touched Regina. The queen part of her usual honorific she didn't mind so much, but she was so tired of the Evil being attached, especially in the last few weeks. She was oddly tongue tied around this man. She didn't know how to really interact with people that did not include verbal jabs and sneers, and she was curious why she was hesitant to show him that side of her. Before she could actually think of something to say, he went on.

"It was starting to get dark, and I worried you might get lost without a guide. So I came to offer my services," he gave a partial bow in jest.

"These were my lands before. I think I know my way around just fine," she snapped. There she was, the woman quick to temper, and who couldn't accept the idea that someone would truly mean it about wanting to help her.

"Ah, but the forest has changed much since you all left the Enchanted Forest. It continued to grow and thrive while the people just stopped." He saw that she was listening and seeing her mood start to darken just as the night sky above, he went on quickly hoping to lighten the mood. "Even I have gotten lost once…or twice in this new terrain," he added with a chuckle and a grin.

"You? You might want to keep that to yourself, else you might ruin your reputation."

Robin stepped closer to her, "Well I've only told you, and if you try to ruin my reputation I'll respond in kind."

Regina was about to take offense to that, but she noticed that his eyes were still twinkling in merriment. "Really? What could you possibly do or say that could make my reputation any darker than it already is?"

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I do believe you are starting to smell like forest too, Your Majesty." His grin went wide at the faces Regina was too late to school from her face.

Regina felt the warm breath against her ear and shivered slightly. It was getting a little cooler with the sun setting, she reasoned. Then the words registered in her mind and she took a step back and stared at the amused face in front of her. She didn't know whether to be annoyed that he dared to tell her something like that, or lightly embarrassed that he had overheard the conversation with herself and Snow. She finally schooled her face into that of the queen of long ago…very long ago, as there was still a hint of life and mischief in her visage. A gust of air seemed to come out of nowhere, surrounding Regina and leaving her freshly clean, with a hint of sweet apples in the air.

Being so close to her, Robin felt the air cascading around Regina, and he took a long, deep breath in order to take in this new intoxicating fragrance. "I stand correct," Before he could say more, Regina waved her hand lazily, and this time the rush of wind pushed Robin off his feet.

Regina gave an amused smirk down at the man literally sprawled at her feet. She always did like it when her subjects groveled.

"Right then," Robin stared as he pushed himself off of the ground, "no standing involved…I was just wrong."

"At least you can be taught. I didn't know thieves could learn. There might be promise for you yet." She started to walk back in the direction of the camp, glad to get in the last word.

Robin watched Regina turn, and let her get a few steps away before he put in, "Oh we learn all kinds of things…like how to steal from Queens to give to the poor."

Regina turned around, stepped back toward him, and into his personal space as she was only a hands length from his chest. She regretted the fact that she had to change out of her heels, due to the hazardous terrain they had been travelling through, as it made her slightly shorter than Robin; however she made up for it in her ramrod posture, upturned nose (of course it had to be in order to stare at the man), and a piercing glare that made most grown men cower in their boots, if not actually wet themselves in fear. Regina didn't know whether to be impressed or annoyed that this rogue just looked down on her with a lopsided grin on his face. "Try it, I dare you." She started to walk away again; sure she finally had the last word.

Robin grabbed her hand as she tried to step away, and spun her around to face him. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear once more. "I'm always up for a good challenge, Your Majesty." And then he started to walk back toward the camp, having had the last word in the conversation.

_Damn that man._ Her mind had almost literally taken a walk as she felt a hand grab her and spin her around. She should have been more on guard, ready to tear the offender apart verbally if not physically for daring to put their hands on her. She felt the warm air against her ear as he whispered into it. She always had full control of her body and how she reacted to people…they fell all over themselves for her, not the other way around. She heard the words, and watched him walk away and knew at least for this one time, someone had bested her. She wiped her sweaty palms on the front of her cape and then followed the exasperating man back to camp. Never again, she promised herself, would she let Robin, or anyone else for that matter, under her skin.

Later after returning to one of the numerous camp fires, and having a quick meal, Regina was startled when someone stepped beside her and dropped the bracelet she had been wearing in her lap. She looked up to see the smiling face of none other than Robin Hood.

"I believe this is yours, Your Majesty." He watched her checking her wrist surreptitiously, before putting the piece back on. "Good night."

Regina felt more than watched the thief walk away. She shook her head in amusement, and a smile tugged at the corner of her lip.

That was just the start of a spree of petty thefts off the Queen's person.

* * *

*Storybrook*

Emma looked between the two as they talked. She was shocked to hear Regina say so little rather than finishing her rant, but she found herself staring at Regina with her mouth literally hanging open as she heard her apologize. She watched the two turn around and start back in the direction they had been traveling, and as Emma walked to catch back up to her, she saw Regina turn back to gaze at the father and son entering the place she had just escaped.

Regina watched as the father turned around and started walking toward the sliding glass doors. She shook herself a little in order to clear her head from the fuzz that it seemed full of all of the sudden. Finally getting her bearings, she turned around and started her fast pace walk; however she couldn't help looking back one last time as the duo entered the building and walked out of sight.

Emma finally realized the direction they were walking: not toward where she had parked her car earlier, nor toward Regina's home, but toward town. "Regina, my car's over there," she pointed behind them. But from the intense look, and the determined speed, Emma worried that Regina had something else on her mind other than going home and taking it easy.

"Come on, Miss Swan. Don't dawdle, we have places to go…and a witch to hunt."

* * *

AN: I plan on Regina having many deja vu moments throughout the story, and like the pictures in Henry's old storybook, they are a good way to switch between Storybrook and the Enchanted Forest. Yes, while the curse should be fool proof, my reasoning is Regina's kid has issues with magic, and so the curse didn't work entirely on Regina as she was pregnant then…very, very early on, but still.

Also I do try to pull in as much of the show as possible so some things will be used like the Neil and Rumple storyline, but some parts (like the cool interactions from the show between Regina and Robin) will probably all change.

Okay, so who is looking forward to tonight's cat fight...can't wait to watch and figure out how to twist that into the story. Especially as Regina is having magical issues :D


End file.
